


The Black Huntress

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Hurt Harry Styles, Kidnapped Harry, Kidnapping, Modern Assassins, Prisoner Harry Styles, Romance, Spies, slowbuild, wanted criminal ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Styles had never heard of her. But then again, everyone who had heard of her was either dead or trying to kill her. So when she lept on stage in the middle of his concert and held a gun to his head, he was totally unprepared for the strange and dangerous world she was about to drag him into.





	1. The Pursuit

He was preforming. On stage, mid song. The crowd shouting every word along with him.He didn't even see her approaching. Didn't see the security guards coming on stage or the path opening up in the back of the room as the men in black pushed through the crowd. All he saw was her hand gun as she lept onto the stage and grabbed his arm, yanking him to her. For a moment there was silence as everyone stared at them in shock. Then the room erupted in screams.

The woman clutched the singer to her chest, pressing the muzzle of her pistol to his temple. She leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear.

"Tell them to stand down." She hissed.

His hands grasped her arm where it lay across his stomach, pressing harshly into it. "Please." He managed to say, his breath coming in little gasps.

"Tell them to stand down or I'll start shooting, got it boy?"

He nodded, trying to suck in enough air to speak, but unable too. The guards drew closer. He could see them now. large men shoving their way through the crowd, and talking into radios. Someone would be calling the police. In a few more minutes there would be even more people here. The woman took a step back, dragging him with her.

"Now boy." She hissed again, urgency clear in her voice.

He heard a click as a bullet slid into the chamber.

"No!" He screamed, desperately forcing the words out. "Don't shoot. Please!"

"Tell them." The woman replied threateningly.

"Stop!" He said. His voice reverberated around the arena but had no effect on the men pushing their way toward the stage.

"I'll shoot." The woman murmured.

"Don't! Don't come any closer! She'll shoot! Please!" The man said desperately, the mic carrying the words to every ear.

The security team halted. Looking uncertainly at the stage. But behind them, the woman could still see the group of men in suits making their way toward her.

"Move." She said, pulling the man back off the stage.

He stumbled along in her grasp as she led them through the back stage area and to the nearest exit. They passed several crew members who stood silent with open mouths and frightened eyes. The man pulled against the woman's arm, not sure what he was trying to do, but unable to stop. She ignored him. Pushing the door open with her shoulder and hearing the fire alarm sound behind her. 

They hurried across the street. She moved swiftly, head turning quickly, eyes scanning her surrounding for any sign of the enemy. He stumbled in her grasp, trying to keep his head from knocking into her weapon.

She pulled along. They were moving quickly, ducking into side streets and avoiding street lamps. He had his head down and was concentrating on moving with her when she stopped suddenly. His head snapped up, hoping for a moment she had been stopped, that someone was there to save him. But she had only stopped next to a car. She pulled the keys from her pocket and quickly opened the passenger door. Shoving him inside she slid across the hood and ducked into her set before the man had a chance to move.

He sat there, rigged as she turned the key in the ignition and slammed the car into gear. They quickly pulled out of the alley and merged seamlessly into the flow of traffic on the main road. In a matter of seconds, the area where he had been preforming was gone. Disappearing behind him into the night.

He sat motionless, trying to control his breathing and get a grasp of what was happening. He was in a car. Driving down the highway. With a woman. A woman with gun. He swallowed, and look hesitantly at her. She sat upright behind the wheel. Her gaze fixed on the road ahead. One hand was on the wheel, and the other on the grip of her gun which lay innocently across her lap, its dark muzzle pointing toward him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think what to say and closed it without speaking.

The woman glanced at him. "What?" She asked.

"I...nothing."

The woman arched and eyebrow. "Oh really."

He nodded silently. She shrugged. "Fine."

They sat in silence for a while. He watched her as she focused on driving. She had dark hair. Long and straight. It was held back in a pony tail, but a few strands had escaped and hung in her face, casting shadows across her brown eyes and drawing lines on her pale cheeks. She wore a dark outfit. Tight trousers coupled with a dark jacket. In fact, she wasn't wearing any color at all. Her pale pink lips standing out against the black of her garments.

She looked over at him and their eyes met for a moment before he looked away.

"Trying to get a description for the cops?" She said.

His head snapped around. "No!" He said quickly. "I wasn't, please don-"

"Hey, relax. I was joking buddy." She said soothingly. "Nothin' to worry about."


	2. The Escape

The atmosphere in the car was tense. She sat behind the wheel, stiff and erect. One hand on the wheel, the other on the weapon that still lay in her lap. In the passenger seat, he sat stiffly, trying desperately not to show just how scared he was. The minutes crawled by as they sped along the highway. Headlight flashed past them and a light rain began to fall, misting the window. The squeak of the wipers breaking the silence.

The woman was the first to speak. "Who are you?" She asked without turning away from the road.

He stared at her, his mind racing. She didn't know who he was? Then why had she taken him? And if he told her, what would she do? Would she let him go if she thought he wasn't worth anything? He swallowed. The wipers squeaked across the wind shield. He tried the think of something to say, but the lump in his throat wouldn't allow any sound to pass.

She glanced at him, her eyes taking in the slight tremor in his hands and the wideness of his eyes. "Boy?" She said softly.

His eyes snapped to her, and he swallowed hard.

"Who are you, boy?" She asked again, this time softly and gently.

He swallowed again, opening his mouth to speak but shutting it again without answering her.

"It's OK lad." She said. "I just want to know your name. OK?"

He nodded. "Ha-Henry."

Her eyes narrowed. "Lad." She said, the harsh note returning to her voice. "I don't appreciate being lied to."

He swallowed hard, but didn't answer. She dropped a hand to her lap, lifting the gun the slightest amount.

"NO!" He gasped. "I'll tell you! Harry! It's Harry! Please! Don't hurt me, please." He said, breaking off in to a shuddering sob.

She quickly replaced the gun in her lap and moved both hands to the wheel. "I'm not touching it, Harry." She soothed. "You're OK. I'm not going to hurt you."

He swallowed, trying to hold back the sobs that tore their way out of his throat. after a moment or two he choked them back. Sitting silently in his seat, he watched her cautiously out of the corner of his eye.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, Harry wasn't sure how long it had been now. He didn't know how much time he had spent in the car with the woman, nor did he have any idea how far they traveled. He wasn't even sure which way they had come. The car was silent except for the occasional squeak of the wipers on the windshield and the steady hum of the engine.

The woman spoke again. "Do you not want me to know what your last name is?" She asked.

Harry stared at her for a long moment. She turned to look at him, fixing him with an empty look for a moment before turning her attention back to the road.

" I'll take that as a yes then." She said.

Harry shut his mouth, and turned his attention back to the land that was slowly slipping past the window. Time seemed to drag on. The only thing to break the monotony with the occasional squeak of the wipers and the study fall of the rain pattering on the roof the car.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke with a start. The car was stopped. It was parked in the lot of a motel somewhere he had no idea where. But that fact only distracted him for a moment, and he noticed right away that the woman was nowhere in sight. He was alone.

He sat up quickly scanning surroundings for any sign of the woman. The parking lot in front of the motel was illuminated by a single lamp that shown over the door leading to the check-in. And it's dim circle of light he can make out a few doors to either side, the paint on them chipped and cracking, and the empty damn payment that stretched out towards him. There was no sign of the woman.

His fingers fumbled for the seat belt quickly trying to unbuckle himself. With shaky hands he reached for the handle. The car was locked but it was the work of a moment to unlock the door push it open. He steps out of the car into a chilly night air. Ascend missed was still falling from the Cloudy sky overhead. The cast another look around there was still no sign of the woman. He hurried to the street up ahead he could see a convenience store. With one last look over shoulder he stepped out into street. And ran directly into the woman.


	3. The Motel

He froze, staring at her. It seemed for a moment as if the world stopped. His own wide eyes stared into her narrowed set. He suddenly realized that she was shorter then him by a few inches. She stood with her arms crossed, watching him. The silence stretched on for a long moment.

Then she stretched a hand toward him, something flashing in the light and he flinched away from her.

"No!" He gasped raising his arms and peering between his fingers.

"These are the keys. To our room." She said holding them out to him like one would extend their hand for a dog to sniff. "I'm not going to shoot you, Harry."

He relaxed slightly, bringing his hands down from his face.

She turned away, jerking her head for him to follow. "We're in room 12, down on the end." She said and began walking.

He hesitated a moment then started after her, glancing back over his shoulder at the light in the distance.

She slid the key into the lock and held the door for him. He edged carefully past her and moving into the room. She flipped the lights on and closed the door behind them. She headed straight for the bed, while he stood there for a moment, examining the room.

It was a standard motel room. Two bed, a table and two chairs, a fridge, sink, and bathroom. The woman sat on the bed closet to the door and began to take off her boots.

"Have a seat." She said, nodding at the bed across from her.

Harry moved cautiously toward it. The bed squeaked loudly as he sat. The woman frowned.

"That's gonna get annoying really fast."

Harry shifted nervously. The bed squeaked again.

"Off." She said. "I can't handle it."

Harry stared at her for a moment. She gestured for him to stand, nodding her head. He stood hesitantly. The bed squeaked again.

"Don't touch that thing." She said. "If it squeaks again I may be forced to shoot it."

He stared at her with wide eyes. She didn't seem to notice, having gone back to removing her boots. She set the aside, near the nightstand. Siting up she looked around the room.

"Oh crap. I left the bag in car." She sighed. "Harry, can you run get the black duffel from the trunk? I took my boots off so..." She tossed him the keys.

He flinched away from them and they fell to the floor. She arched and eyebrow.

"Their just keys, boy. Not gonna hurt you."

Harry picked them up, holding the carefully. As if they were going to hurt him, despite the woman's statement.

"Well? Doors over there." She jerked her head at said door, watching him expectantly.

Hesitantly he turned away from her and started for the car. It as only a couple yards from the door, so it didn't take him long to reach it. Certainly not long enough from him to decide what on earth he was going to do. His heart was racing as he reach the door. He fumbled with the key fob, dropping it on the ground again. He bent to pick it up.

"Hurry up! I wanna change, Harry!" The woman called through the open door.

Harry hesitated a moment, weighing his options. He had the keys. The car was right there. He could leave. He took a deep breath and glanced back over his shoulder. The woman stood in the doorway, leaning on it as she watched him, one hand tucked behind her back. He had no doubt that she held the gun there, hidden from view.

"Are you getting it or what?" She asked casually.

Harry swallowed and went back to the trunk. The black duffel was on top, a few other bags surrounding it, including one long, narrow one he didn't want to think about. He grabbed the duffel, slamming the trunk closed and hurrying back to the motel.The woman took the bag from him at the door and dumped it on the non-squeaking bed.

"Thanks." She said over her shoulder as he closed the door behind himself and stood there, not sure what to do next.

The woman, didn't seem to notice his uncertainty. She had opened the bag and was digging through it, humming softly to herself as she began pulling things out and setting them on the bed. He could see a bag of what was probably personal hygiene products along with what was clearly a change of clothes over her shoulder.

"Were is it? Dammit!" She snapped, shaking the bag angrily before bending over it again. "Harry, did you see a little blue bag in the trunk when you were in there?" she asked, still rusting through the bag on the bed.

Harry shook his head.

"Harry?" She turned this time and he met her eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze.

"No." He said softly, shaking his head again.

"Dammit." She sighed and turning back to the bag, began emptying all of it contents onto the bed.

Harry gulped as she set a half dozen ammo clips and another hang gun onto the bed before she straightened, holding the desired blue bag aloft triumphantly.

"Got it!" She pushed the loose strands of hair out of her eyes and began loading the piled of stuff back into the bag. She zipped it closed and set it next the her shoes, turning around to face Harry, who was still staring at the place where the gun had rested.

"I'm gonna take a shower so I'm gonna need to-boy? Are you listening to me?"

He tore his eyes away from the bed, nodding again.

"OK...I guess. I need to chain you up...so I can shower. Are you OK?"

Harry just nodded, not sure how else to respond.

"Ok." She shrugged, motioning him over to the squeak less bed. "Have a seat. I'll make it quick, but you'll still be here for a good ten minutes so get comfy."

Sitting gingerly on the bed, he watched her fearfully as she dug into the blue bag and produced a length of chain with a cuff on either end.

"So I can either go one on each wrist and wrap it through the headboard, or we can go on end on the bed, the other on you. Pick your poison." She said, unfolding then chain, which was a little of two yards long.

Harry held out his right hand. "One hand. Please." He whispered, curling away from her as she approached with the cuff.

"Alright then."

She made quick work of it, fastening one end to his writs, then clipping the other to the head board, both locked with a loud click. Turing away, she grabbed her clothes and things and disappeared into the bathroom. Only to emerge a moment later and move the bag containing the gun to the other side of the room, well out of Harry's reach.


	4. A good night's sleep

The Motel shower wined. Harry could hear it through the bathroom door as he sat motionless on the bed, trying to calm his pounding heart.

The shackle on his wrist was cold, it seemed to burn his skin. He found himself pulling against it. Testing its strength and rattling the chain.

"Harry!" The woman called.

Harry froze.

"That you making that noise?"

Silence. 

"Boy?"

Harry opened and shut his mouth, trying to form words.

The shower shut off and a moment later the woman burst through the door, barely dressed. She had removed her jacket and leggings and wore only compression shorts and a white under shirt. But what drew Harry's eye was the familiar gun in her hand.

The door slammed against the wall. Harry flinched. Slidding off the bed and cowering behind it.

"Boy!" The woman shouted. Then she spotted him. "Thank goodness. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Why didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Harry whimpered, eye fixed the gun. "Please don't, please I'm sorry."

The woman's gaze flashed from his wide, terrified eyes to the weapon in her hand. She tucked it into the back of her shorts and held out her empty hands. 

"Hey, hey, nobodies getting hurt. You're OK. Just breath for me. Can you do that, boy?"

He was gasping for breath, sucking in big lung fulls of air, but he couldn't breathe. He shook his head, whimpering and moving farther away from her. 

"Please."

"Harry, inhale for me OK? Inhale and exhale. Breathe for me and I promise, I wont hurt you. I just need you to breathe for me. You're having a panic attack."

The woman's voice seemed to fade into the back ground as Harry fought to control his breathing. His heart was pounding and it was several minutes and much gentle soothing from the woman before his breathing slowed to a normal rate. The room seemed to fade back into existence and he became aware that not only was the woman crouching very close to him, but he was shivering violently.

"You're cold. Climb in the bed and I'll get you the blankets from the other bed. You need to get warm." The woman said gently.

Harry nodded, pulling himself up and crawling on to the bed while the woman striped the covers from the other bed.

"Lay down."

Harry obeyed, stretching out across the bed and lets his head fall back onto the pillow while he watched the woman's movements with a wary eye.

"Under the covers." She prompted and once again, he hesitantly obeyed.

She began to spread the covers from the other bed over him as he lay there, tense from head to toe, still shivering slightly. She reached for his head and he jerked away.

"No, please!" He gasped.

"Shh." The woman soothed. "Just gonna give you another pillow, boy. No one's getting hurt."

Gently, she slipped the pillow under his head, then stepped back. "Would you like the light left on?" She asked.

Harry nodded slightly, still half afraid she was about to shoot him. She nodded and turned away, returning to the bathroom and with the door open a crack, turned the water back on.

Harry lay there. Flat on his back, listening to the whine of the shower and the splatter of the water on the wall so of the shower. Slowly, he began to feel warmth seep back into him and his eyes began to drift shut. He woke when he felt the bed dip behind him. He had rolled onto his side and he could feel the woman behind him. He lay there rigid, afraid to move, but not wanting to have his back to her either. A hand rested on his shoulder for a second.

"Relax." The woman murmured. "You've got all the sheet and the other bed squeaks. Just go back to sleep. Nothing's happening."

Despite her words, he lay there for a long time, still very aware of her behind him. Eventually, the sound of the woman's breathing and the warmth of the bed pulled him back to sleep.


	5. An Early Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here's another chapter. Comments are more then welcome!

It was warm. Warm and soft and there was an arm draped over the covers. He could feel its weight along his side and he sighed contentedly, burrowing back against the warm body behind him. The from behind him shifted and the arm tightened for a moment. Then there was a gasp and it was removed completely. Harry frowned at the loss and rolled over. Then it was his turned to gasp and jerk away.

 

It was the woman. The dark haired kidnapper who he had thought was just a figment of his imagination. He sat up and jerked away from her, wrapping the covers tightly around himself as he pulled away. The woman help up her hands, palms outward.

 

"Hey, it alright. I'm not gonna touch you."

 

He gasp for breath for a moment, struggling to contain the panic welling up inside of him.

 

"It's okay. Just let it all out." The woman said softly. "Just breath. I'm going to use the bathroom. You just focus on breathing and I'll be back before you know it."

 

She slid off the bed and  stood, moving to the bathroom door and slipping inside. Some where in his mind, Harry realized that he should be doing something. Running or getting a weapon or something. But he couldn't seem to move. He sat there motionless. Struggling to breath and trying to focus and calming himself.

 

He wasn't sure how long it was before she came back. But by the time had gotten his breathing back to normal and his heart rate under control, she was opening the door and emerging.

 

"Hey. You feeling better now boy?" She asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Great. So, what do you say to breakfast from a gas station and an early start? We've got another fourteen hours drive to reach the drop point and I'd like to get and early start."

 

Harry froze.

 

"What? You look like I just pointed a gun at you. Are you okay boy?" The woman said, raising her empty hands again.

 

Harry tried to nod but once again found himself unable to control his body.

 

"Hey, boy. Nothing's happening. We're just gonna grab my stuff and go get in the car. Okay? Can you do that for me boy?"

 

Harry tried again. This time he managed a tentative nod.

 

"Wonderful. Come on then. I"ll grab the bags."

 

The woman did most of the work. And nearly had to carry Harry after he almost passed out when she pulled out her handgun to tuck it into the back of her black pants. It wasn't long before they were back on the road.

 

One the road to God only knew where to meet God only knows who. And who knew what they wanted with Harry.


End file.
